bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 Check this out! http://shop.ebay.com/?_from=R40&_trksid=p3907.m38.l1313&_nkw=Bakugan+not&_sacat=See-All-Categories Scroll down to see Bakugan like Hakapoid and Aranaut! What? What is the irony, my random friend?Maxus69 (talk) 05:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Attributes Oh my god. Your talk page is very long. You might consider archiving it. Anyway, the pages to edit are Template:Attribute and Template:Infobox Bakugan. I'll be editing those pages, but I'll leave the styles (colors in the infobox) up to you. –koisuru (talk) 14:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wow. I did not see how long it got. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 17:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) sorry Really sorry where can I learn about galleries? Drago99 (talk) 19:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) how old are you? No offense but you said you had to go to a meeting so I was wondering. Drago99 (talk) 19:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Abce2 Abce2 Arnaut is pronouced that way in the anime I watched the episode and heard the name It's name did not have an A in it.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) plead the 5 th plea plead the 5 th are you a lawyer or are you in trouble at court? no offense question Why do Shun and Marucho get new Guardians in the new series, what happened to Master Ingram, Minx Elfin and Preyas.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) reply ok cause I wasn't sure Drago99 (talk) 22:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) my email it is muzammilsaleem2008@hotmail.com P.s write it down and delete it so no one else can seee it--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 14:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) my email it is muzammilsaleem2008@hotmail.com P.s write it down and delete it so no one else can seee it--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 14:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) scott mccord Did he actually quit or was that a joke? Drago99 (talk) 01:32, March 9, 2010 (UTC) reply Ok I was a little worried. Drago99 (talk) 14:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Help!!!!!!! How would one make a Template??????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Battle Crasher? If you look at the toy fair pic of Lansor take a look at the toop left corner. it looks like the bottom of battle crasher Need Help This is Gamekid Dan i was wondering if you need help on anything i would love to help out.Gamekid Dan 23:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan poll Hey can do me a favor can you like change the poll its kinda getting old.I would do it my self but i don't know how besides i would need your permission.Gamekid Dan 23:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 01:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Possibly? Is it... Posssssible... That... There is room.... For one more... Crat.... Maybe.... Later?Maxus69 (talk) 02:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Battle Gear Symbols Hey there! Was wondering where you came across those Battle Gear symbols? I was trying to figure out which was which yesterday because my son and I got an Ability card that references Gold gear (check it out here). Wanted to find out if you had better info from another source^^ Thanks! Bakujoont (talk) 12:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) -- I see what you are referring to on the FAQ now. The card I linked above must be a misprint or earlier print. Just like the ones that still say Bronze! Quite confusing. Thanks Bakujoont (talk) 13:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) school level When it says school level next to a charecter's age how does that work? Drago99 (talk) 15:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC) school level When it says school level next to a charecter's age how does that work? Drago99 (talk) 15:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Articles I could edit. I want to edit more so i don`t look like a newbie,but I can`t find anything to edit.I need at least 500 edits by the endd o fthe month. Articles I could edit. I want to edit more so i don`t look like a newbie,but I can`t find anything to edit.I need at least 500 edits by the endd o fthe month.Eric0911 15:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC)eric0911 Articles I could edit. I want to edit more so i don`t look like a newbie,but I can`t find anything to edit.I need at least 500 edits by the endd o fthe month.Whoops!sorry triple post,i`m not the best with talk pages.Eric0911 15:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC)eric0911 drgn fury You should delete the page Drgn Fury because it does not make sense. Drago99 (talk) 17:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) haos somebody put haos in german haos somebody put haos in german Uhh... Er, hello Abce2. I have changed my attribute to Ventus, and I want to know if you want to join Team Ventus. Ciao. Bakuhorma Pyrus and Ventus combine!! Firestorm!! (talk) 00:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ravenoid Does spin ravenoid actually evolve form ravenoid or is it just a variation? Drago99 (talk) 01:26, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Gundalian Invaders Can you protect the page? Some IP user keeps on putting Runo as an antagonist, which is clearly not true. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] 13:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) catalougue How do you catalougue things on your talk page? Drago99 (talk) 22:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Team Hi Abce2, this is Bakuhorma. I think (on your blog) to be in those teams, you should have 50 edits. Also, I was the one who fixed the German Haos page. Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 22:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Team Hi Abce2, this is Bakuhorma. I think (on your blog) to be in those teams, you should have 50 edits. Also, I was the one who fixed the German Haos page. Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 22:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) edits How do you get so many edits? Also when you first edit something and one of the admins says thank you for editing blah blah page leave a message on my talk page if I can help does that count as an edit? Drago99 (talk) 01:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sayin I meant that in a good way not bad--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi. How are you? Is life good? Cheers.Maxus69 (talk) 03:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Abce I want to know many things now.What is this online Bakugqan gruop I wanna join Ventus.How do you make a template.and I really wanna be a cra so from now on I am listening every step.I say lets make a page for episode and whatevere conversations or brawls happen in it.Question how do you change the background of th wiki back--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No I swear I didn't, I changed my Wikia's color, then this one changed, which is why I asked if you changed it. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 21:54, March 17, 2010 (UTC)